9 Months
by abelovoxo
Summary: Since no one ever thought of doing this story, I have to do it myself. Nikki and Brandon are expecting! Of course, they have to go through the norm. Clothes? Crib? Food? And what color will the nursery be painted? Pink or blue?
1. Finding Out

How do I tell him? Where do I tell him? All these questions were buzzing around in my head. I look at it again to make extra sure.

Two lines.

It's real.

I'm having a baby.

I have no idea if I'm extremely happy or extremely devastated. I'm only 21 years old! Calm down, Nikki. You're happily married and you can afford to take care of a child. And I think Brandon wanted one this entire time but how do I know for sure?

Nausea races within me like a tidal wave and I quickly turn around, facing the toilet, and I puke. GROSS! I rinse my mouth and brush my teeth. TWICE! Even though the thought of having a girl or boy was probably the happiest thought ever, being pregnant with one was going to take real work.

Tiredness hits me like a bowling ball and wake up three hours later. He would be home from work any minute and I needed a plan. And some Tylenol.

God, I haven't even started dinner yet! Ughh! Ok, ok, get it together. What am I going to do?

**Hi! First chapter is up. I'm updating shortly. Hope you like it so far. **


	2. Breaking the News

"Hey," I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could possibly be, which wasn't that much.

"Hey baby," Brandon gave me a kiss and looked at me while turning his head sideways.

"What's up with you?" He asked while setting down his laptop on the table.

"Uh, n-nothing! Why would you think there's something up with me? There is nothing up with me," I plastered on a fake smile. Wow! Real smooth, Nikki. Instead of trying to sound like there's nothing wrong with me, you act on the contrary. Brandon wasn't buying it.

"Come on, Nikki. You can tell me," he gave me his adorable puppy dog eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed.

"Sit down," I motioned him toward the sofa. "There's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" He looks at me, his face manifested with concern.

"I've been feeling sick all week. Like nauseous or something. And I've been in a lot of pain. So it turns out that...I'm pregnant," I winced on the inside. It took probably five seconds for the information to sink in. And he did something I would've least expected. He beamed.

"Seriously?" He asked happily.

"Yes, seriously," and in no time, he picks me up and gives me a nice long kiss.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this. We're having a baby," Brandon said excitingly.

"I know, right? There's so much to do. I haven't even told my parents yet," I admitted.

"Well, call them. Tell everybody, in fact," he handed me my cellphone.

"Fine, fine. Oh and I didn't have time to make dinner," I stated.

"We'll go out. This is a celebration," he gave me his white smile. Squeeeeee! (Yes, I still do that even though I'm an adult).


	3. The Big Surprise

"AHHHHH!" Mom and Brianna all said in unison, nearly bursting my eardrum. I had just spilled the news to them over the phone.

"This is so awesome. I'm gonna be an aunt at 13 years old!" Brianna cheered.

"Oh, Nikki! You're so grown up. My baby is going to HAVE a baby," Mom's voice started breaking. Happy tears.

"Mom, don't cry. It's fine. And I'm also going to need a lot of help from you," I explained.

"Of course. We're gonna shop for baby clothes, strollers, blankets, everything. How far along are you, dear?" she asked.

"I'm actually two months. I found out pretty late," I responded. Wow, two freaking months. Only seven to go.

"Okay, well just know I will be the first one there to your second trimester checkup for the gender of the baby," she assured me.

"Of course."

"So do you want a little boy or girl?" Oh! I didn't expect that question.

"It really doesn't matter unless the baby is healthy. Although it would be nice to have a little boy..." I pondered on the thought of having a bouncing baby boy, laughing while applesauce was smothered all over his little mouth which would inhabit a solitary teeny tooth.

"That would be nice. Well just keep me updated with your symptoms. This is such amazing news. I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Your father says hello and wishes you the best, Bye!"

"Bye!" Pride whooshed over me, making me feel...happy. I touch my belly. Soon, it's going to resemble an overgrown cantaloupe.

It was 9:43 at night and I was beat down. I collapsed on my bed with my eyes half opened. I tried to sleep soundly but I couldn't. Almost an hour later, Brandon came in, tired. My poor honey! He was piled up with emails from his nagging boss complaining about countless things.

"How was today?" I asked.

"The usual," he replied enthusiastically. I gave him a little kiss on the forehead. He smiled while putting his hand on my stomach.

"What do you think the baby will be?" He whispered softly. His voice was like a sweet syrup. Always makes me feel calm.

"Maybe a little boy," I look over at him.

"Hmmm," he said roaming his hand over the area, "I think it's a girl. Yeah, it's definitely a girl," he pressed his point. I chuckled.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't know. I just feel it."

"Well baby whisperer. It's nearly eleven and you have work tomorrow," I reach over to the lamp, turning it off.

"Thank god it's Friday tomorrow. We need the weekend to look over some things," he soothed. I lay my head on the soft pillow and close my eyes. I doze off to sleep while Brandon still has his hand where our baby is.


	4. Name Picking

It's already month three of the pregnancy. The doctor says that possibly next month, she will determine what gender the baby is.

So in the mean time, Brandon and I were just discussing names and we were getting nowhere.

"For the girl name list, how about...Roxanne?" He offered.

"Hmmm, nah," I thought hard, "how about...Heather?"

"Nope. This is difficult," Brandon whined while covering his face with his hands.

"We just have to dig deeper," I grabbed my laptop and looked up 'Most Popular Baby Names'.

"See? Here's a list: Sarah, Emily, Raven, Ashley, Caroline, Beatrice, Macy, Jenna-"

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that last one?" Brandon shot up.

"Jenna?"

"No, the other one."

"Macy?"

"Yeah. I like that one," he looks over at the screen and clicked on it.

"The name meaning of Macy is highly responsible, vibrant, and prefers to introvert because [she] has definite ideas. Creative, confident, and artistic. Her downfall may be her beauty," he stops to laugh softly, " and is considered a perfectionist."

"That seems nice," I smile.

"She sounds just like you. Creative, artistic, beautiful. It fits perfectly," he states while smirking at me.

"That is, if we have a girl. What if it's a boy?" I contradict.

"Pfft, it is going to be a girl. Hands down," he kisses my head while he stands up to get his stuff.

"You have to go already?" I sigh.

"Sorry, Nikki. I'm taking larger shifts at the office to haul in some more money. I'll be back before 8:00." He then gives me a long kiss.

After hours of researching ALONE, I finally come up with a name for the baby if it's a girl:

Macy Victoria Roberts

I decided to have her middle name be Victoria because it was Brandon's mother's name. Calm, kind, and patient. That's the kind of things I want my baby to have. So she can live the best life she can.

Just as if it were a routine, I rush to the bathroom to vomit. I start to feel pain that rises from my stomach to my chest, making it hard to breathe. I take some of the medicine prescribed to me and in a little bit, the pain subsides.

But I grow tired and my back aches. So I just try to relax by taking a little nap.

And to my surprise, I feel kicking, which makes me smile.


	5. And the Baby Is A

It's month four and it's time for me to go to the doctor. We're gonna found out the sex of the baby! Yay! I called mom and Brianna to accompany Brandon and I. My stomach has been hurting more than ever and my curiosity was killing me.

"MOM! Give me my phone back!" Brianna whines as we wait in the doctor's office. The seat was so flat, my butt aches from sitting on it. I felt every nerve in my body jump out of control. It was nervewracking I guess. :)

"Nicole Roberts?" A woman in glasses with a kind smile announces. All four of us stand up and follow her into a cold room. The nurse asks me question on how I was feeling, what I was eating, and basic stuff like that.

"The doctor will come see you shortly." She leaves the room.

*******  
She enters my room and I pull in for a hug.

"Zoey! How are you?" I ask, so happy to see my BFF. She is now Dr. Swagmire. She married her true love, one of my guy friends, Theo and now, she reached her goal by becoming a gynecologist/obstetrician.

"Let's check out what the baby is," Zoey starts to get all the stuff ready while I lay down on the clinic bed. Brandon sits on the chair right next to me and timidness manifests in his eyes. Mom and Brianna restrain themselves from bursting into a nervous breakdown.

Zoey rubs the freezing cold gel under my stomach area and lets the remote-looking thingy roam all through the area. The ultrasound of the baby shows up on the screen above the computer.

"Congratulations. You have a baby girl," Zoey says solemnly, a sad smile plastered on her face. She couldn't have any children of her own so she decided she would help anyone to get that wonderful experience. I put my hand on her shoulder and smile.

Mom and Brianna shriek with joy.

Of course, Brandon, as immature as he is sometimes, pumps up his fist and says, "I told you so!"

We all laugh at his little joke. OMG! A little girl. Then I would comb her pretty long hair, give the clothes she wants, offer her bubblegum icecream, oh the possibilities.

In five months, I will welcome my daughter, Macy Victoria Roberts! ;)


	6. This Can't Be Happening

It all happened in slow motion to me. I was shaken up by Brandon in the middle of the night.

"Oh my god! Nikki, you're bleeding!" He tries hard not to alarm me. His hand and the sheets were stained with thick red blood. My blood. I was so close to fainting. My clothes dripping with blood too and it was too much for me to take. I start to cry.

"Our baby!" I scream, fearful for my unborn daughter's life.

"I need to get you to the hospital," and like that, Brandon picks me up and places me in the car. It was such a blur. Once we got there, the nurses start to rush up and hear nothing but jumbled voices. I hear Brandon yelling at the doctor but I don't know what he said. They put me on a hospital bed and I black out.

I wake up next to an IV and am wearing a ventilator. What happened? I have a horrible migraine and it hurts...so much. Then I remember the blood and start to hyperventilate. The heart moniter beeps louder and faster. The doctor and Brandon run in.

"Hey honey. Calm down. It's alright," Brandon soothes me but I'm still scared.

"What just happened? Am I having a miscarriage?" I ask in panic.

"No, no, Nicole. You just had a minor blood clot where the fetus is growing. Your body was able to unclog it on its own, but it caused you to have vaginal bleeding. Don't worry, your child is healthy," the doctor explains.

Relief washes all over me. I felt relaxed and so grateful that Macy was okay.

After a full day stuck in a hospital room, they release me back home. Brandon pretty much forbade me from leaving the house and sent me to bed rest.

"You're sick, Nikki. You need to sleep. I just don't want anything horrible happening to you again when I'm gone," he caresses me, "I need to go get some medication for you. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Lying down with painful cramps is really not my cup of tea, thank you very much! :(


	7. Shopping Gone Wrong

So it's month 6 and I just have one more trimester to go. Oh and I forgot! The due date is July 3rd. I finally got Brandon to switch out of overprotective mode so I can finally go baby clothes/food/toy/crib/other stuff shopping with Chloe and Zoey.

We decided to go to this super cute shop at the outlet mall where they have all kinds of beautiful bottles and clothes.

"OMG! Nikki, look at these shoes," Chloe shoves these knitted blue shoes in my face. They were precious but I would prefer pink. Then I saw this blonde woman about my age hold these pink shoes that were absolutely gorgeous!

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can I ask where you got those-" I gasp as she turns around, revealing piercing blue eyes that resembled frost. Hatred floods her face and grimaces at me.

"Oh my god! Nikki, is that you?" She spats. I was speechless. MacKenzie Hollister is the only thing that is floating around in my mind. Her eyes make her way from my face to my baby bump.

"And you're pregnant?! By who? OH MY GOD! No f**king way..." she looks at me with such loathing and mutters something audible. Zoey and Chloe are aware of what's going on and back me up.

"Yeah that's right, MacKenzie. Nikki and Brandon are having a baby. So you can go cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it," Chloe shot back agressively to MacKenzie's face. Her disgruntled expression turns into an evil smirk.

"Congratulations, Nikki! I hope you have a wonderful experience. So what's the gender? A girl I'm guessing. Well, great for you. It's too bad Brandon wasted his sperm on you," she laughs.

Oh.

No.

That.

Bitch.

Didn't!

I was about two seconds away from slapping that woman all the way into next week until Zoey halts Chloe from doing the same and leads us away from MacKenzie. I can still feel her smirking and sashaying behind my back.

Once we were outside, Chloe exploded.

"That bitch! Who the hell does she think she is coming on to my best friends, saying those god-awful things? I would just LOVE to shove a knife through her trachea," she fumes. Although I was too offended to add on, I thought the exact same thing.

"Don't plummet yourself to her level. That's what she wants you to do. To be angry and offended by her stupid chatter. Just ignore it and she'll go away," Zoey advises. I do an invisible face palm. Sorry Zoey but we aren't in fourth grade trying to deal with a bully. This is actually serious!

"Well now that the daughter of Satan is still in there, where am I going to get my baby clothes and materials?" I whined, hating that wretched blonde more than ever.

"We'll go to the other one on Crescent," Zoey answers.

Sure, what MacKenzie said still stung and I would never dream of telling Brandon this little fiasco of bumping into her at the mall, but at least we got what we came there for in the first place.

Plenty of pink, green, white, and yellow ones-ies.

Lifetime supply of diapers (a lot of them!)

Milk formula with decorative baby bottles.

Elephant and duck pacifiers.

Six pairs of tiny baby shoes.

Shampoo that smells like a hibiscus.

Baby oil (which smells so dang good!)

And some toys.

I decided to wait until later to get the crib since I still needed to finish painting the nursery pink with designs such as a tree blooming with pink and white flowers. I also needed to get the bedding and a baby moniter.

So whatcha guys think? In my opinion, I kinda like this one. But that's just me. What do you want to say?

Big shoutout to Cele_Garcia who collaborated with me on this one. Luv ya, hon!


	8. Baby Shower

It's Month 7! And I look like someone ducked taped a yoga ball to my stomach. That's how big my belly was.

So it was in the morning and Brandon all of a sudden shouts from the other room.

"Nikki, change. We are going somewhere special."

"Huh?"

That's when he came over and picked me up.

"You need to go change," he says once more as a smirk slowly starts to form on his face.

About 15 minutes passed and I just threw on a blue dress with some heels (which I realized was a bad idea since my feet have been aching horribly).

Although I had no idea where we were going, Brandon from the drivers seat looked pretty excited. I got even more confused when we pulled up to a beautiful venue. Are we going to, like, an event that I must've forgotten?

And my question was answered when everyone yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Surprise!" Chloe and Zoey were there with smiles on their faces while my family and some of Brandon's cousins were there as well.

Grr! I told Chloe and Zoey that I never wanted a baby shower. But do they listen? No.

I was in absolute shock at how lovely everything was. The walls were a pearly white with scaffolds designed to look like flowers. The big window was crystal clear with a tiny blue lake and blossom tree was in the distance. The floors were a diamond marble that were spotless and shiny.

And the food! It was like I had died and gone to heaven. They're was finger foods galore with a magnificent humble cake sat in the middle of it all, calling my name.

It was a dream baby shower. And baby Macy sure seemed to like it too. She was kicking like she was in a riveting game of soccer.

I was having fun eating cake (it was red velvet, my favorite) and talking to my family when the doors bursted open and a blonde and awfully skinny woman was standing there, infuriated.

Holy shit! It's MacKenzie!

"What do we have here? A baby shower? Without me? How could you not invite one of your closest friends, Nikki?" She retorted in mock hurt. I was speechless. The wind was sucked out of my body.

"You weren't wanted. Now go!" Brandon stands up defensively.

"But the fun has just started, hon," she starts to cut a piece of cake, "I mean remember you and I were dating and everything was good until dork girl moved here in the eighth grade and ruined everything! Look at her! I'm so much prettier than her. And we sure don't want to tell her our little secret," she pointed at me and sneered. I felt like my heart was breaking. The tears started to form on my eyes. What secret?

"Shut up and leave!" He shouted once again.

"Fine, I will. I just want to drop off my gift for Nikki. She comes near me. I'm too scared to even move. She gives the box to me and, get this, dumps that piece of cake all over me!

Gasps from the family echoes in the room. Chloe and Zoey run over to help. Since I was so emotional, I could barely make out anything I was seeing. Chloe and Brandon were yelling at MacKenzie as Zoey is leading me to the bathroom I guess.

Today was suppose to be a happy and content day. Something has to be done. Once we got home, I locked myself in the bathroom and cried. I sobbed loudly. The tears were making little puddles on the floor. But one question was eating me alive. What did MacKenzie mean by secret?

"Nikki! Come out of there. Please, sweetie."

I slowly come out and he pulls me into his arms.

It was a long hug until I broke the silence.

"What did she mean by secret?"

"What?"

"When MacKenzie said you don't want me to find out your secret with her," I broke apart from him.

"Nothing! I-"

"What do you mean nothing? How could that possibly be nothing?" Then the worst thought just entered my mind. Could he be having...an

Affair? No, no it couldn't be! The thought made me want to cry all over again.

"It's nothing, Nikki," he pleads.

"Brandon, tell me now," I demand, my eyes wet.

He sighs deeply and looks at me with a upset expression.

"She just was...she was going to my office and always asking if I was there. One time I was so stupid and came out when she was right there. She would push me into one of the rooms and try to...," he stops.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Were you having sex with her?"

"No! Of course not! I would never to do that at all in my wildest dreams. Never would I want her," he shakes his head.

All these questions just buzzing around.

I run over to him and kiss him.

"Why is she ruining our lives?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want her near our daughter ever." She would hurt her.

"I'll make sure of that," he kisses my cheek and gives me his reassuring look. I only have two months to go. And there is no way MacKenzie is going to interfere with one of the biggest moments of my life.


	9. This is It

It is month 8 1/2.

I was casually my fifth fix of frozen yogurt while watching Investigate Discovery. Brandon was at work and I only have two more weeks until the baby's due.

I just can't wait until I have my little bundle of joy here in my arms.

Then I started to feel woozy. Not just slightly dizzy. Like a room-is-spinning dizzy.

I tried to stand up to get my medication but my legs were weak and non-supportive.

Fright started to flood my bloodstream.

It's nothing, Nikki, I thought.

"Oh!" I cry in pain. It was a sharp jab in my lower area. Contractions.

No, I thought to myself. It can't be. Not this early.

My mind pushed aside the thought that this baby will come today and tried to continue my program. Not long after that, the acute pain came back, making me groan.

Something's not right at all.

"Oww, oh!" Tears fill my eyes from the pain.

Sweat beaded my forehead and I begin to feel hot and uneasy. Then liquid started to drip down my legs.

Oh my good god, my water just broke.

I started to hyperventilate. Sweat was pooling everywhere. The staff was

pushing me down the hall. The worst imaginable pain was taking over my body. The air felt so thick and condensed. Brandon was frantically keeping up with them.

"Sir, you have to stay back. You are not allowed to be in the OR without proper medical attire," the doctor explained.

"I need to be with my wife," he shouts.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out loud. It was hurting so bad.

"Nikki! I'll be with you. Just wait, honey," he soothes as they start to push him away, "I love you."

"I love you too." I manage to say until they lead me into a room.

"Give me 20 mL of candrophyll," the doctor says (the medication and amount is totally made up) "We will need to perform a cesarean section."

As I was put on the table, I prayed to God in my head, begging him that Macy will be okay and that Brandon will be here.

My vision becomes blurry and all I see if my husband's figure there telling me over and over again to hold on.

"You're doing great, Nikki. Just breathe, okay? You're gonna be alright."

It's almost like I could feel the blade cut the through my skin. But I didn't feel anything. I was so numb that I couldn't feel my face.

Oh my god, oh my god. This is happening," my frightened voice says. Please god, please. My baby is two weeks early. Let her be okay.

The entire 10 minutes or so it seemed, I chant to myself in my head.

Dear God from above,

Let this child leave my womb healthy and happy to see me and her father.

Please God. I want my baby to live.

Help me hold on.

Give strength to both me and my daughter.

I repeat that in my head countless times until a distant sound reaches my ears.

A wail.

A sob.

A cry.

And from there my eyes water and flow non stop.

"You have a perfectly healthy baby girl," the nurse whispers happily as she hands me a special little someone in a soft pink blanket.

"Macy, you're here. Hi, baby," I look at a sweet red little face, crying.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's me, your mommy," I turn to look at Brandon, whose eyes fill with love as he smiles at Macy.

He kissed me on the forehead. No words could compare his love for his daughter.

"Can I hold her?" He asks.

"Of course. Hey, baby. Wanna see Daddy?"

I pass my little sweetheart into his arms and just eye the way Brandon falls immediately in love with the girl he will carry in her sleep, watch her take her first steps, her first words, her first day of school, her homecoming, her prom, her graduation, her wedding.

Thank you so much, God.

And finally, she opens her eyes.

"Look, Nikki. She has your eyes. They're a beautiful seafoam green," Brandon hands me back Macy and I see her wide green eyes staring back into mine.

And she has so much soft brown hair on her head.

Almost like a little mouse.

I croon to my baby as she falls to sleep and I close my eyes.

The perfect family I hoped for. And MacKenzie isn't here to screw that up.

And I vow to protect Macy from anyone like her always.

Soon, the room fills with all our relatives and friends.

To share this moment with them is just breathtaking.

These nine months (well eight and a half) were hectic and filled with cravings, pain, and sweat but it was worth every second.

Now I get to spend all the time in the world with my sweet and happy little baby.

Life couldn't be any better.

/

AHHH! It's the end! Wow, you guys have been waiting for this and probably didn't expect it. Now that it's completed, I want to change the cover to something more honorable. If you guys want to make the book a cover, just PM me and I'll send you an email address for you to send it to. Hope you guys are happy with the end. I know I am.

-Ciara


End file.
